cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Exodus
- Valhalla * - IAA * - NSO * - TORN *Citrus Trade Initiative Econ bloc |forumurl = http://cn-exodus.info/forum/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/Exodus #Exodus |IRC channel = #Exodus |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=Exodus |statsdate = 21 June 2011 |totalnations = 47 |totalstrength = 1,180,686 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 26,223 |totalnukes = 330 |rank = 96 |score = 4.79 }} Exodus Announcements *Declaration of Existence *Valhalla-Exodus Protectorate *Exodus hits 500k NS *Exodus joins CTI *Exodus government announcements *Exodus-Valhalla MDoAP *Exodus-IAA MDoAP *Exodus-NSO MDP *Exodus-TORN ODP The Edict of Yahweh Preamble Exodus is founded on the principles of devotion, integrity, and brotherly love. Exodus's purpose is to provide a fun community for all members and friends. Exodus recognizes the need for universal betterment, and as such will always strive for improvement and progress. Article I: Admissions Exodus accepts applications from any nation interested in joining. The interested nation must not be a member of any other alliance and must abide by the codes and conducts outlined by this charter. The interested nation must meet the following criteria: 1. The applicant must not be in any wars. 2. The applicant must be on the Orange team unless he/she receives an exception. 3. The applicant must be willing to answer questions during the application process. 4. The applicant must be willing to partake in an academy program as defined by the government of Exodus Article II: The Hierarchy 1. The Prophet of Exodus 2. The Regent of Exodus 3. The Chieftains of Exodus 4. The Members of Exodus Article III: The Prophet 3.1 The Prophet has the power to make and execute all decisions having to do with alliance affairs. 3.2 The Prophet holds his position for life, or until resignation. The next Prophet is designated by the outgoing Prophet. 3.3 The Prophet is the final and highest authority on all matters. 3.4 Any powers not explicitly listed in the charter are given to the Prophet. 3.5 The Prophet may be put up for removal from power by a unanimous vote of the Chieftains and the Regent. If this is the case, a vote will be put up to general membership. If 74%+1 vote for removal from power, the Prophet is removed, and a replacement shall be nominated by the Regent and Chieftains. 3.6 Should the Prophet go inactive for a period of 10 days or more all powers and rights granted to the Prophet under this document excluding charter amendments shall be granted to the Regent until the Prophet returns. If the Prophet is inactive for a further 20 days, Article 1.4 takes immediate effect. Article IV: The Regent 4.1 The Regent acts as head of State. And has the right to assist in any field that he/she sees necessary. 4.2 The Regent is appointed by the Prophet and serve at his or her leisure. The Regent is second in authority only to the Prophet. 4.3 The Regent is expected to be an experienced and dedicated member of the alliance, which will act as a Chieftain in the event a given Chieftain is not present. 4.4 The Regent will serve as a vital communication source between the Prophet and the members. 4.5 In the absence of the Prophet, the Regent has the following specific powers: Authority to authorize war on individual nations. Authority to negotiate agreeable reparations for incidents requiring such. Authority to declare war when required to by treaty only. 4.6 The Regent has the authority to make official announcements, or negotiate on behalf of the Prophet. They are expected, however, to consult with the Prophet so as to not communicate in error. Article V: The Chieftains 5.1 The Chieftains serve at the leisure of the Prophet. In the event a Chieftain steps down, the three remaining Chieftains, the Regent and the Prophet will appoint a successor. 5.2 Each Chieftain is responsible for his or her specific area and duties as outlined in sections 3.6, 3.7, 3.8, and 3.9. 5.3 A Chieftain is authorized to do whatever they deem necessary to benefit the alliance within the boundaries of his specific area. Any motion put forth by a Minister can be overturned by the Prophet. 5.4 Each Chieftain has the ability to appoint his/her own staff and advisers to advise him/her on specific matters. 5.5 In the event that a Chieftain fails to perform his/her duties as defined by the Prophet and this charter he or she can be removed by the Prophet. 5.6 There will be four (4) Chieftains of Exodus, each with a specific ministry and set of duties: i. The Chieftain of the Faith: The Chieftain of the Faith Affairs is the primary manager of day to day affairs. Admission, recruitment, and all things doing with the internal workings of the alliance fall under his domain. Further day to day duties not listed may also fall to him or her. ii. The Chieftain of the Crusade: The Chieftain of the Crusade is the protector of the alliance, and is the highest authority in the military chain of command. The Chieftain of the Crusade allocates and organizes members in military service as needed. In the event of a war, the Chieftain of the Crusade will head up Exodus' military. iii. The Chieftain of Heathen Relations: The Chieftain of Heathen Relations is the official representative of Exodus to the outside world. He or she is tasked with appointing and managing ambassadors and envoys, and works in conjunction with the Prophet in negotiating and drafting treaties. iv. The Chieftain of Tithes and Commerce: The Chieftain of Tithes and Commerce is in charge of all money matters related to the alliance. Article VI: The Membership 6.1 The Membership consists of every member of Exodus. 6.2 The Membership of Exodus will be composed of three (3) tiers based on contributions to the alliance. i. Convert – A Convert is an Exodus Applicant who has not yet passed the academy. ii. Believer – A Believer is a member that has passed the academy. iii. Follower – A Follower is any member who meets the following criteria: has 100 post on the Exodus off-site forums, has spent a minimum of 30 days in the alliance, has proven to be a true asset to the alliance by taking an active role in one of the ministries, is nominated by the minister they are working for. 6.3 Every member of Exodus is allowed to vote in all alliance votes. 6.4 Members are expected to be respectful to each other and show honor, integrity, and respect to those outside of the alliance. 6.5 Every member of Exodus is entitled to his/her opinion and may freely express it in alliance discussions. Article VII: Tech Raid Policy 7.1 Tech Raiding - Exodus allows Tech Raiding under the following criteria: i. The target is either unaligned or in an alliance consisting of fewer than five (5) nations. ii. The target is not on the orange team. iii. The raiding party gets approval from one of the following: Prophet, Chieftain of the Crusade, or the Regent. iv. The raiding party ceases all attacks when asked to do so by the target. v. The raiding party acknowledges all risks associated with raiding and accepts sole responsibility. Article VIII: Voting Procedures 8.1 Chieftain Votes - All Chieftain votes require a 3/4 in favor to pass. In the event that one Chieftain has not responded to the issued a vote in a period of thirty-six (36) hours, the Regent is to vote in the absent Chieftain's place. 8.2 Membership Votes - Membership votes will not be conducted without a discussion thread first being introduced and open to discussion for at least twenty-four (24) hours. 8.3 Seeking Approval – Votes will always be conducted in the manner outlined in this document for their respected fields. Article IX: Treaties 9.1 Treaties must be approved by the general body of Exodus. Voting procedures will be open for forty-eight (48) hours. A discussion thread must be introduced at least forty-eight (48) hours in advance of voting procedures. To be approved the following criteria must be met: i. A yes vote from the following: 3/4’s of the Chieftains, the Regent, and the Prophet ii. At least 33% approval from the general membership. Article X: War 10.1 A declaration of war can be authorized under the following criteria: i. In obligation by a treaty with approval from the Prophet. ii. Under any other circumstances: Approval from the Prophet, 4/4's approval from the Chieftains. Article XI: Alliance Politics 11.1 Censure - Though Exodus recognizes the rights of any member to speak their minds, under extenuating circumstances a member may be censured by the Prophet, Regent or the Ministers if he/she acts in a way detrimental to the alliance. The duration of the censure will be determined by the Prophet. 11.2 Expulsion - If a member consistently acts in a way that is detrimental to the alliance; the Prophet, Regent, or the Chieftains may expel that member from the alliance. Once the said nation is expelled, all ties to that nation will be cut, and the nation is free to join any alliance it so chooses. However, Exodus reserves the right to warn whatever alliance they chose to join of the offenses committed by the expelled party. 11.3 Leaving Exodus - Any member is free to leave Exodus whenever they so choose with no animosity or ill will whatsoever. In the event a member wishes to leave Exodus, she/he is to message a member of government with a reason. If the member owes Exodus money or technology, the member is expected to pay Exodus the money/technology back in a timely fashion. 11.4 PZI and EZI - Exodus does recognize the right to defend itself from threats as it seems fit, however Exodus does not condone Permanent Zero Infrastructure or Eternal Zero Infrastructure. 11.5 Member Representation - Exodus recognizes its commitment to fulfill its obligation of creating the best environment for its members. If any member is unhappy or discontent with the direction of Exodus, they are free to address the government and the ruling body at any time. Exodus will be run by the will of its members. 11.6 Religious Connotation - Although Exodus's name does originate from religious roots, Exodus in no way claims any faith as its own, and is open to all members. Exodus is not collectively associated with any specific denomination. Exodus Treaties Exodus Treaties See also